Predator vs Genesect
Predator vs Genesect 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Interlude Sheer Terror. It comes in many forms. Especially the form of a metal-clad monster stalking you down. The Predator, the inescapable alien hunter, and the nemesis to the genetically perfect Xenomorph race. And Genesect, the Paleozoic metal menace of Pokemon, and rival to the ultimate lifeform, Mewtwo. Today, we will compare their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Predator Long ago on a distant planet, before humanity gained intelligence to build civilization, there lived one race of warriors that were near-unstoppable. Possessing ridiculously advanced technology and intelligence, it was these aliens that came to planet Earth thousands or possibly millions of years ago and taught Mankind how to farm agriculture, build civilization and change the world around them. They were, and are still are, called the Yautja. Known for their savagery, assassination skills and strict code of honor for its warriors, they are better known to Homo Sapiens and the rest of the Universe in the modern-day as the Predators. Savage yet silent, the Predators are known to hunt alien prey that can put up quite a fight, even having conquered entire planets just to make wildlife preserves to hunt their targets. The bigger the game, the more impressive they appear to the rest of their proud species. Doesn't matter if it is as cute as a bunny or bigger and deadlier than a dragon, if it can be killed, it is fine prey to these guys. However, even they can't hunt the biggest and most dangerous without some technological help. Each hunter comes equipped with a large plethora of deadly weaponry! The Predator is armored from head to toe, and equipped with multiple spear-like devices to amputate a target's head and add it to their trophies. Called Combi sticks, they can pierce even solid steel and can resist the acidic blood of a xenomorph. Perched on its shoulder is a powerful plasma turret that can be manually removed and used as a pistol, and can fire laser nets from the wrist gauntlet that can burn almost anything, and inside their helmet they have wicked night and thermal vision to track their prey in the darkest surroundings. Alongside the shoulder turret, they possess a plasma pistol for pinpoint accuracy when the shoulder turret doesn't cut it. It has numerous mines and bombs, such as the EMP mine which disable electronic devices, a Sonic Trap that can temporarily stun foes, and plasma mines that leave only the skeleton of their game behind. That, and they have normal Remote Bombs that explodes once it touches any surface or whenever the Predator feels like it. The Predator also possesses a bladed whip used to latch on foes and swing 'em 'round town, ramming them into solid objects like stone pillars!They also wield a shuriken with blades immune to Xenomorph blood, and even capable of breaking through the Queen Xeno's chitinous armor! But that ain't the end of it! In the wrist of each of their gauntlets lie two Wolverine-like blades that are used to combat blade users and slice foes to ribbons in mere minutes! As for the gauntlets themselves, they can release a kinetic explosion that easily tears through concrete and steel! And to top it all off, they possess an extremely dangerous bomb in the wrist computer of their armor that can instantly destroy anything and everything around it, some even reaching destruction capable of wiping out an entire pyramid! While the true size of that pyramid is unknown, since it was built for the Predators, and the Predators were worshiped like Gods for helping humanity, we can assume that it was as big as some real life pyramids, like the one built by Khufu in Egypt. Since the side of Khufu's pyramid is over 755 feet in length, and the blast was seen blowing up the pyramid's surrounding area, that puts the Predator's computer bomb at easily City level! And when they don't particularly feel like blowing shit up, their armored suits can camouflage into any environment they are in, as not even the well-trained eyes of soldiers like Dutch and his men could spot it hiding among the trees. However, they do leave a noticeable shimmering effect on the Predators armor if it attempts to move while using it. And on the chance they do get found out and might get overwhelmed by long-range attacks, they even possess a Point Defense System that uses a plasma laser tracking guided by a tracking device to get rid of any pesky missiles or bombs coming their way! With all of this weaponry, they have some pretty amazing feats! They can kick the asses of trained soldiers like Dutch in close-quarters combat without their wrist blades, withstand multiple direct gunshots and amounts of radiation that would normally kill a normal human, react in time to slash a Facehugger Xenomorphs leaping at it only a few feet above it without even looking at it, and strong enough to casually punch and crash through solid concrete walls! FYI, the force needed to do that is about 300-700 PSI! Plus, they can tank hits from other Yautja, who again, can hit with over 300-700 PSI! More impressively, however, is that it can hold its own against Xenomorphs in combat! If you didn't know, Xenomorphs are considered to be biologically perfect animals, AKA the ultimate lifeforms! Xenos are known to be able to move and attack extremely quickly, and smart enough to use some machines like elevators! So the Predator being able to keep up with and even possibly defeat them in battle is incredibly impressive! Their plasma bullets from their shoulder have spot-on aim, and they Yautja themselves can easily withstand the coldest habitats on Earth! We can safely assume that they receive training from other, older Yautja hunters, and they usually have decades of combat experience fighting incredibly lethal alien creatures, so its safe to say they know a thing or two about bringing down the most dangerous game! However, they do have big faults for being such exceptionally skilled killers. They have a sort of code of honor that makes them drop all of their gear and mask and fight their targets with their bare fists and CQC skills if said target proves themselves worthy, like what Dutch did in the first film. It is possible to hide from their thermal vision by hiding against another, larger heat source, their durability definitely has it's clear limits as they cannot withstand the blast of their own wrist computer bomb, those wrist blades are grafted to its body and removing them results in pulmonary arrest (AKA Death), and to top it off, remember those awesome bombs hidden in the computer wrist of its armor? They only really use it as a last resort! As we saw in Predator and AVP, if they are defeated in battle or are too overwhelmed, they readily activate those bombs to blow any remaining foes and themselves straight to smithereens! And while their bombs have a relatively short countdown, they let out an obvious countdown noise, so chances are they'll be all alone when the timer hits zero, leaving it somewhat less useful against smarter foes like humans who will recognize the threat and attempt to escape the blast radius as quickly as possible. They still will use them as over-sized grenades, of course, but they only really do it as a last resort. But even still, if you want to try to take on these guys, chances are that you'll only end up as another of their uncountable trophies! After all, out of every single extraterrestrial race and species out there in the infinite universe, there is a good reason why these ugly motherfuckers are undoubtedly nicknamed the Alpha Predator! Genesect In the realm of Pokemon, a world of powerful, graceful yet deadly creatures, many Pokemon species have come and gone. Thanks to recent and miraculous advancements in human technology, though, a select few have been given a second chance. The likes of Tyrantrum, Aerodactyl, Carracosta... all have been restored to their former glory in some form or another. However, some people believed these Pokemon would be better off serving Mankind as nothing more than tools of destruction. People like Team Plasma, led by Ghetsis and (back then) N. When Team Rocket created the ultimate lifeform in the form of Mewtwo, based on the prehistoric Pokemon... Mew... Team Plasma decided a while afterwards to try their own hand at playing God and create their own artificial strongest Pokemon. After digging up the 300 million year old remains of a long extinct and mainly unknown Pokemon - five total specimens of it, to be precise- they had their crazy lab doctor dudes try to revive it. However, they felt that simply reviving it wouldn't be enough, so they... tweaked it. Man, you think all of these mad doctor guys would've learned by now not to f#ck with nature! Back to the backstory, they added new weapons to the soon-to-be-revived Pokemon and a new overall look. They placed the five specimens in the revival machine... and when it was over... the mighty Paleozoic Bug/Steel type prehistoric Pokemon Genesect was re-born! However, just like most artificial living weapons, Genesect and his re-born homies weren't thrilled about becoming slaves! I mean, if you were some kind kind of powerful bug monster that had suddenly gained new superpowers upon revival, wouldn't you be a bit peeved at the idea of becoming a slave to what are essentially hairless monkeys, especially after being dead for 300 million years!? So, they broke out of Team Plasma's lab into their new world. And boy had it changed since their death so many millennia before! Luckily, it turns out that back before they went extinct, Genesect was one of the fiercest and most efficient hunters in the land, feared by almost every other Pokemon! Oh, and you remember how Team Plasma designed it to be the strongest/ultimate Pokemon? Well, they sure did a damn good job of it given Genesect's wide and powerful arsenal of moves and attacks! Moves like X-Scissor, Slash and Metal Claw slice through opponents with great power and speed, Metal Sound lowers an opponents Special Defense (AKA Durability against long range attacks specifically), Zap Cannon fires a beam of lightning that does incredible damage but is somewhat inaccurate (50 accuracy rate to the normal 80,90 or 100 rate), Screech lowers a target's defense stat (AKA Durability against physical moves like punches, kicks or slashes from blades), Lock-On ensures that the next attack made by the user will not miss unless the opponent digs or flies out of range, Magnet Rise makes the user immune to Ground-Type moves for a short period of time (though whether this still applies against those who use Earth elemental attacks like Toph Beifong from Avatar is anyone's guess), Quick Attack always moves first no matter how quick the opponent is compared to the user, Flame Charge is a Fire-Type move that makes the user faster the more it uses it, Magnet Bomb is an onlsaught of undodgeable steel bombs that always strike the target, hitting no matter what. Simple Beam changes the target's Ability to Simple, which means that any stat changes made to it are doubled (For example, if Genesect used this move and then used Metal Sound, then the target's durability to long range moves would be cut twice as usual. Or if it used Simple Beam and then Screech, the target's durability to punching, kicking or otherwise physical moves would be cut twice as usual). Fell Stinger doubles the user's Attack (physical strength), but only if it KO's the target, so it's not very practical in one-on-one matches given the move's low damage output. Tri Attack, despite being a Normal-Type move, somehow has the chance to either burn, paralyze or freeze the target solid, Bug Buzz does a relatively large amount of damage for a purely sound caused attack (apparently caused by Genesect vibrating its body; the PokeDex states that it vibrates its wings, but Genesect doesn't have wings...), Fury Cutter initially is a weak slashing attack but gets stronger the more it is used consecutively, and was seen using Blaze Kick, which is basically a rip-off of Sanji's Diable Jambe from One Piece, despite it not being in its normal roster of moves, and Hyper Beam is a laser beam attack so powerful that it can one-hit KO almost any non-legendary,non-Mythical, and a few Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon. However, unlike most Pokemon, including a few Legendaries and Mythicals, Genesect has its own unique move only that it can learn: Techno Blast. Yeah, you know that big cannon on Genesect's back that was added by Team Plasma? Well, Genesect uses that cannon to fire its own signature move, Techno Blast! This move does a whopping 120 damage compared to the usual 80,90 or sometimes 100 damage! It can change the type of the move via 4 Drives that change it to either a Water, Electric, Ice or Fire-Type attack while still retaining its original power. Like all Pokemon, Genesect has a unique Ability that can change the outcome of a battle. Abilities are numerous among all Pokemon, but Genesect's Ability is Download. Download is a rather unique Ability that changes its Attack or Special Attack, whichever will be more beneficial to the user. For example, if Genesect's foe's Special Defense is lower than its Defense, then Genesect's Special Attack will be raised. However, this isn't the end of what the Paleozoic Pokemon can do! It also can shoot webbing as threads from their claw appendages to keep opponents in place, and said threads harden incredibly quickly to encase anything stuck to it, kinda like Spider-Man's webs. Why or how it can do this despite its entire outer shell being made of metal, It's a bit hard to really understand, but hey! Quickly hardening Spider-Man webs! It is unknown if they have a limit as to how much damage they can take without breaking or snapping, but they are indeed flammable. Also, by tucking its body under the large cannon on its back, Genesect can somehow take a saucer-like form to fly at incredibly high speeds to speed blitz opponents. Of course, Genesect wouldn't be a Mythical Pokemon feared for its killing instinct and power without some crazy feats! Sure, it only appeared in one movie, yet there is one powerhouse that we can easily scale Genesect to. In that movie (''Genesect and the Legend Awakening), it went fist to feline fist with the Ultimate Lifeform of Pokemon, Mewtwo! Hell, it even fought and kept pace with it's Mega Y form, which In one scene, when Genesect's brethren were seen firing several close-range energy beam attacks at Mega Mewtwo Y, it dodged them so fast that it appeared that the beams were frozen in place. Given the electric-like appearance of the beams, it appears to be Zap Cannon, AKA lightning. Since lightning moves over 224,000 mph, this puts Mega Mewtwo Y at just below Mach 292! Why does this matter? Because in another scene, Genesect was seen flying at a very similar speeds as Mega Mewtwo Y. Heck, it was even seen taking it surprise using only its speed to ram it into a building. So because of this, Genesect is also around Mach 292! And while Zap Cannon is less accurate than the other moves in Genesect's arsenal, these bolts were fired at close-range in its face! Not only that, but the Paleozoic Pokemon was even seen trading bows with the Legendary Pokemon in its Mega Y form, and Mewtwo in its Base state is already Island Level to begin with (in the first movie, it effortlessly moved multiple Cumulonimbus and nimbus clouds all over the planet to make a storm that could wipe out the planet!)! So of course, Genesect is also around Island Level if it was able to trade blows with it! Hell, it was even seen tanking it's Aura Sphere attack, which should've been double the damage! It once used a single Blaze Kick to send Mewtwo flying before it caught itself using its Telekinesis. For the record, Mewtwo was once seen tanking a Hyper Beam attack - which already an overpowered move to begin with when used by any Pokemon- from a trained Tyranitar! Keep in mind that wild Tyranitars are known to casually destroy entire Mountains as the Pokemon X and Crystal PokeDex states that "in just one of its mighty hands (as in, not even using moves like Hyper Beam or Earthquake), it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble"! Also, unlike most other Pokemon, Genesect has another thing going for it: its intelligence! Most Pokemon, like Charizard or Pikachu, are as unfocused and wild as real life animals like crocodiles and lions, but Genesect, like Mewtwo, has the ability to think about what moves to use next to attain victory! I mean, it's gotta be able to if it can communicate with humans and form complex battle tactics like those shown when they took on Mewtwo! Despite all of these brains and brawn skills, Genesect is far away from perfect. Being a Bug/Steel type, it is weak to Fighting-Type attacks, and is doubly damaged by Fire-Type moves! Despite it being intelligent enough to form plans of attack, it isn't exactly a genius at doing so, it's Defense and Special Defense are lacking when compared to its Attack and Special Attack (95 compared to 120, respectively), and it is vulnerable to mind reading. Many of its stronger moves or moves that have secondary effects have some kind of drawback to them. Hyper Beam, for instance, leaves the user open to attack in the next turn, Zap Cannon, while powerful, is much less accurate than its other beam or energy attacks, while Quick Attack and Flame Charge don't do much damage in exchange for their other effects (moving first and bumping up the user's speed, respectively) as other damage-dealing moves. Another, not very easily spotted weakness, is that Genesect can only fly at Mach 292 speeds when it is in its saucer-like form with its arms and legs tucked in. Meaning, in that form, he cannot use physical moves like Blaze Kick or X-Scissor, and is only capable of speed blitzing opponents or using long-range attacks such as Techno Blast or Hyper Beam. Don't get me wrong, It can easily hover around in its normal state, and still fly around, just not nearly as fast as its top speed would allow it. It used to be ill-tempered would always charge headfirst into battle, but this isn't too much of an issue anymore after its battle against Mewtwo calmed it down. Despite all of this, it's hard to argue that Team Plasma did one heck of a good job trying to create the most powerful pokemon! Even if you possess the means to take this Paleozoic Pokemon down, chances are that you'll end up more dead than it once was! PRE-FIGHT. In Absentia National Park, night has fallen, leaving not much sound to be heard from the sleeping Pokemon. Even most of the jungle stalkers have retreated to their burrows and nests. Except for two. In the darkness, a large spacecraft lands not too far from the Park from the night sky, somehow not alerting the surrounding jungle's inhabitants. A bipedal humanoid creature steps out from a door in the ship, and begins to move about through the trees and brush, making barely any sound as to not alert its quarry, should it be nearby. It had come to this place after hearing about a specific game that was said to have gone extinct long ago, but has somehow resurfaced on this planet. It soon comes a clearing in front of a large lake, and in it lies a giant structure, matching the description of the quarry's home. The creature steps out of the darkness and into the clearing, revealing itself as the '''Predator. However, out of the sky above, it hears a metallic whirring noise approaching, and quickly jumps onto a tree branch of a tree behind it and camouflages itself back into the jungle. Not a moment later, a large saucer-like object appears from the sky and heads towards the clearing. Right before it is about to crash, it suddenly stops in mid-air and transforms into a bipedal insectoid cyborg creature, landing softly on its feet. Raising the large cannon on its back slightly, it reveals itself as the Paleozoic Pokemon, Genesect. It glares around with its glowing red eyes, seemingly expecting something. 'Hmmm. I thought I saw something here.' Not seeing anything, It turns towards to water and lowers itself to take a drink, with the Predator watching the whole time in sadistic glee. It has found its quarry at last. Turning on its shoulder-mounted turret, it begins to aim at the Paleozoic Pokemon's head. Genesect, feeling something amiss, immediately gets up to turn around, and barely make out a red light from the forest. The Predator launches the plasma attack from the turret to quickly bag its catch. (*Cue: Gotta get the Cash - Max Anarchy*) However, Genesect turns into a blur and dodges the blast and goes out of sight. Surprised, the Predator looks around from its spot to find its quarry. Spotting a flash of red and silver, it barely registers the attack as it leaps forwards from the branch just as it is cleaved in two. Upon landing, it swiftly turns to see Genesect hovering in the air in front of it, its claw arm still glowing after using a Slash attack. Turning to face the Yautja hunter, Genesect glares down at it with red glowing eyes. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my nest?" The Predator doesn't respond, instead reaching behind its back to grab a Combi stick and wielding it threateningly. Genesect cocks its head slightly, then lands on the ground facing its opponent, making a pose with its forearms. Download activated, making Genesect's physical power go up. "Fine then. If you wish to fight, then I shall give you one!" Both readied their weapons, prepared for the most dangerous hunt of their lives. FIGHT! The Predator rushes forwards, whilst Genesect used Metal Claw. With the Combi Stick, they duel incredibly quickly, with their arms and blades little more than blurs as they parry, remise, thrust and block each other's strikes. After a short period, neither has given an inch, with the Predator's skill and training clashing with Genesect's brute strength and power. Eventually, however, Genesect advances and power shoves Predator to the edge of the water. It then envelops its arm in energy and uses Slash. The Predator, regaining balance, puts the Combi stick away and unsheathes its wrist blades and barely catches Genesect's Slash-enveloped claw between them, while Genesect exerts more and more force behind its arm "You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew!" Growling in response, The Predator struggles against the Paleozoic Pokemon's strength and tries to find a way out of the deadlock. It kicks Genesects legs to make it lose focus and dive to the side. Turning to face it, it activates the turret on its shoulder and fires repeatedly at Genesect. The Pokemon sees this and quickly hovers and dodges out of the way of each one, seemingly teleporting each time. It attempts to get closer, but Predator quickly fires again and lands a direct hit. "Aaugh!!" Genesect reels from the pain, with the area damaged by the shot stinging like crazy. Flying by the Yautja hunter, it quickly stopped and turned around, ready to continue. Whilst its quarry was preoccupied, the Predator proceeds to fire once again, this time towards the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. Genesect looks around, confused and agitated. The Predator then turns invisible while Genesect can't look through the cloud. Roaring angrily, Genesect clears the cloud away and is surprised when it sees its foe is gone. Just when it thinks it fled, Genesect feels something rake across its body. "What!?" It looks around, yet once again it feels as though something slashed at it. It's legs, arms, head, back and tail all receive this pain, making Genesect all the more angry. Feeling yet another slash from its back, it looks behind it to see what looks like something shimmering. 'What is this!?' it thinks to itself as more blades rake its body. It tries to Metal Claw the air around it repeatedly, only to hit nothing. Once again, it sees the shimmering around the area it was just slashed at. Getting an idea, it begns to ready an attack and vibrates its body. 'Let's see you dodge this!' Genesect thought. It unleashed its Bug Buzz attack onto the surrounding area. The Predator, invisible and unaware of what its opponent was doing, was struck violently by the attack. Reeling and screeching in pain, it lost focus and covered its ears to block out the sound. Genesect heard it screeching in pain and looked to where the sound came from. Once again spotting the shimmering, it grinned to itself, went into its UFO form and enveloped itself in a ball of flames before charging towards its foe. Having recovered from the attack, the Predator turned to see Genesect flying to it. Unable to react, it was helpless as Genesect landed its Flame Charge attack and sent it flying into the lake. Halting itself and going back to its bipedal form, Genesect felt its Speed go up as he watched the Predator plummet into the dark lake. Upon landing in the water, the Predator still reeled from both the scorching heat and force behind the attack. Breathing okay due to its mask keeping the water out, it looked around to confirm it had landed in the water. Checking to make sure that all of its equipment was okay, it was relieved that all of its killing tools were still good and in top shape. It then looked up to see Genesect hovering just above the water, still in bipedal insect mode. Searching for the Predator, Genesect wanted to ensure that its opponent stays down and not come back to interfere with it. Seeing this, the Predator got out its spiked whip and prepared to use it. Unable to see anything below the water's surface due to the dark night, it was surprised as the whip launched from the water and around its neck. "Ack!" Struggling against it, it didn't notice the Predator using its strength underwater to pull out of the water and into the air above it. Shocked, Genesect felt itself get pulled upwards towards it. The Predator proceeded to swing its foe in circles before finally releasing it, causing the Paleozoic Pokemon to be launched into several craggy rocks, crashing through them. Landing back into the water, The Predator got out its Plasma mine and tossed it into the craggy rocks where Genesect had landed. It watched as the mine went off, sending up a large explosion. Swimming up to the rocks and getting up, the Predator looked around through the smoke caused by the mine. Suddenly, its thermal vision detected a huge heat source building up. Realizing what it was, the Predator dived to the side and barely avoided a Zap Cannon. Getting up and looking where it came from, the smoke cleared to reveal Genesect standing there, its large cannon cooling down. It had tanked the blast and didn't appear to be injured. It also didn't appear to be happy. "Alright, no more games!" (*Cue: Enter Bowser Jr.! - Super Mario Galaxy*) Having shouted that, Genesect proceeded to take to the air and fired multiple Magnet Bombs towards its nemesis. The Predator reacted by tossing several Remote Bombs that collided with and cancelled out the Magnet Bombs, causing a huge explosion in the air between the two. Genesect bursts forth through the cloud and rams into the Predator, unable to react in time. Racing back into the sky, Genesect turns swiftly and uses his Screech attack on its fallen foe. Getting up, Predator immediately felt the Screech attack, and covered his ears yet again, barely feeling his body and armor's durability get lowered. Powering through it, Predator quickly got out its Point Defense System to shoot Genesect from the sky. Halting its Screech attack, it sees the Predator readying its assault. Realizing what it's doing, Genesect used Lock-On - causing a red target to appear on the Predator's Point Defense System- and prepared it own attack as the cannon on its back begins to emit energy. Zap Cannon met the Plasma laser as both sides tried to push forward. Eventually, the Zap Cannon won out and started pushing through the plasma, and although the Point Defense System was destroyed, the Predator barely dodged the blast uninjured. "Nice try, creature!" Turning to face its adversary, the two carnivorous hunters glared at each other, both believing they would get a feast by the end for all of this trouble. The Predator once again activated the shoulder turret and got out its plasma pistol in an attempt to shoot the Paleozoic Pokemon out of the sky. Seeing the pistol come out and seeing turret move again, Genesect returned to its saucer-like form and began to bob and weave through the night sky as the shots whizzed by him, occasionally sending down more Magnet Bombs that the Predator had to shoot out of the sky. As the onslaught continued, Genesect began thinking of a way to disrupt the pattern and eliminate its foe. "I admit, you have been quite a challenge for me! But if you wish to destroy me or my home, you are sorely mistaken!" Having said that, it began to envelop itself in flames and charged straight downwards towards the ground at ridiculous speeds, using Flame Charge again. The Predator saw what it was doing and attempted to jump out of the way. It dodged Genesect's actual body, but the explosion still hit him and, to its shock, seemingly did more damage to it than it probably should have. Rising from the dust cloud, Genesect felt its Speed go up, and grinned to itself. The Predator meanwhile, having recovered from the blast, glared angrily up at Genesect. Genesect, meanwhile, was growing irritated with this humanoid creature that had dared to attack it. Having decided that enough was enough, it quickly charged forward via Quick Attack, taking the Yautja warrior by surprise. Having rammed into it and sent the Predator flying, Genesect flew to where its foe would land and landed a powerful Blaze Kick on its back, sending it flying yet again. It ended the combo with a another Quick Attack that launched it directly into the ground. The whole time, the Predator was reeling at the force behind the attacks, especially the heat of Blaze Kick. After coughing up blood and barely getting up, it saw Genesect land on the ground in front of it. At that point, Genesect prepared to finish it with an X-Scissor. However, it remembered that there were other ways to resolve conflict from a certain cat-cloned legendary. Genesect landed on the ground and faced the Yautja warrior. "This battle has taken a toll on the both of us. If you agree to peacefully leave this place without causing any damage to it, then I won't continue to battle you for attacking me and my home. Do you agree?" (*Cue: Rose (instrumental) by The Chainsmokers*) Genesect then proceeded to hold out its claw in a similar manner to offering a handshake. The Predator seemed to take this into consideration its head lowered as if contemplating. It seemed to mess around with its wrist a bit. Then it slowly walked up to the Paleozoic Pokemon and shook its claw. Genesect seemed a bit surprised that it accepted, but was happy nonetheless that the battle was over and that both would go home. The Predator nodded and patted the cannon on its back, then turned and hurried into the water and back to the jungle it came from. Genesect watched it reach the shoreline and move out of the water. It was slightly miffed at the Predator patting it on its back, but it was over, so it didn't much matter. The Paleozoic Pokemon then proceeded to take flight in its UFO form and go back to its cocoon home. As it neared its home in the center of the lake, it turned back to see the Predator's arms folded across its chest near the edge of the clearing it first appeared from before turning back to the forest. For some reason, Genesect felt as though the Predator was smirking at it behind that mask it wore, as if it was assured of victory. But there wasn't anything to smirk at. Genesect was still fine after the battle, and there wasn't anything around to harm it except the calm air, beautiful starry sky, serene lake, the sound of a beeping countdown, the quietness of the junge- wait, WHAT!? (*end* music) At this realization, Genesect stopped in mid-air, and found the source of the timer to be a rectangular bomb attached to its back. Upon finding that the beeps of the countdown were getting louder and louder, it only had time to say a few things "YOU UGLY MOTHERFU-!!!" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!! A huge explosion overtook the area. The entire lake was caught in the blast, with the Predator having barely escaped the blast radius to safety. Turning back, it saw that all that where a serene lake once sat, all that was left was a huge, smoldering crater filled with flames and a gigantic cloud of dust and smoke rising into the air. The entire lake was destroyed by the blast, as well as some of the trees by the clearing. The Predator smirked its mandibles behind its mask. Its pride as a hunter would never let it quit the hunt, much less at the words of its own prey! Unfortunately, there probably wouldn't be anything left to bring home, but it couldn't see any other way of bringing down the monster, lest the Predator be defeated and his honor disgraced. After watching the flames for a few minutes, it finally turned around, and began to walk back to its ship. ................ ................. BOOOOOOMMMM!!! Overtaken by shock, the Predator saw a huge beam of energy whiz past its body, missing it by mere inches. As it looked ahead, it was horrified to find that, in exchange of missing it, the Hyper Beam had destroyed its spaceship! How could THAT have happened!? Wasn't its quarry killed!? Slowly turning back to where the lake once was, it saw a terrifying sight that answered its internal question. There, floating above the rising smoke where the lake once stood, was its quarry. Its cannon was still releasing some smoke as the result of the Hyper Beam attack it just unleashed. As for the cannon's user, it was injured, covered with burns, had huge scar marks, and on fire, but very much alive. And it. was. PISSED. "So... you ATTACKED me in the middle of the night... You TRICKED me... You DESTROYED MY ONLY HOME IN THIS WORLD.......... ALL FOR WHAT!?!?! FOR A LITTLE HUNTING?!?!" Terrified, the Predator took several steps back. It had heard tales of how fearsome and monstrous some quarries could be, but nothing like this! And at that moment, when it saw the Paleozoic Pokemon's eyes light up red so brightly that they might produce lasers, it realized it had made a fatal error. "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT...IF YOU WANT A HUNT... IF YOU REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE IN PEACE....THEN I SHALL PUT YOU TO REST IN PIECEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" After bellowing those words in all of its primitive fury, it vanished. The Predator looked around, confused. Then, it felt an unimaginable pain in its abdomen. Looking down, it saw a glowing claw appendage coming out from its stomach, skewering it. Green blood dripped out from the wound. Turning its head back to look behind it, it saw Genesect standing right behind it, its arm stabbing through its back via X-Scissor, having moved so fast that it was invisible. As they locked eyes, The Predator found itself staring into the eyes of a true merciless hunter. The eyes of an angry beast that has been awakened. The eyes of the Ultimate Pokemon that has found and cornered its new prey. (*Cue: "Power to Strive - Bleach*) The Yautja realized then, in that single moment, being glared at and skewered by the Paleozoic Pokemon, that it. Fucked. Up. "RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!! Genesect roared in fury, brutally removed its X-Scissor from the Predator's body, and swiftly Blaze Kicked it into the sky at a 90 degree angle. Quickly flying up to meet its prey, the Paleozoic Pokemon used Quick Attack to launch it horizontally. Before it could get very far, the Predator found itself on the receiving end of Genesect's Fury Cutter, slicing a gash down its armor's side and sending it soaring in another direction. Reeling in pain, it saw Genesect once again appear in its path mid-air and use yet another Fury Cutter to further injure it and launch it away. To the Yautja's shock, it sliced through his armor and right through its skin, somehow dealing even more damage than the previous Fury Cutter attack! Then, it happened again and again, with the time lapse in between each strike and slash getting shorter and shorter. It was clear to the Yautja that it was getting sliced, stabbed and just outright speed blitzed from the Paleozoic Pokemon's wrath of possibly having its only home destroyed. The power of the Fury Cutter attacks soon grew so powerful that they tore through the Yautja's armor like tissue paper. Over and over, the Predator felt its body get stabbed and sliced like it was the prey animals it once hunted on a regular basis. And it felt fear. Pure, unending, primitive fear. Was this how they felt? All those prey animals it had slaughtered, and now lay in its trophy room... did they also feel this fear in their last moments? The fear of knowing that you'll be killed mercilessly, with no way to stop it or even delay it for a moment? The Predator didn't know, but it had a feeling- aside from feeling sheer, excruciating pain of its body getting diced up and getting launched all over the place from said strikes - that it was true. Eventually, the Paleozoic Pokemon let up, and finished its barrage of slices by using a Blaze Kick to send its adversary straight to the ground. "RAAAGH!!" The Predator slammed hard into the ground, unable to even get up. Many of its bones were broken or sliced, and almost all of its muscles were diced like sushi. Still reeling, it barely opened its eyes to find Genesect hovering in the air above it. (*end music*) "WHAT DID ANY OF THAT MEAN TO YOU!? WAS IT REALLY JUST A LITTLE QUEST FOR SOME THRILL!? DO YOU NOT CARE FOR ANY OF THIS WORLD'S WILDLIFE OTHER THAN AS TROPHIES!?" The Predator couldn't respond, even if it had tried. It was far too injured to do almost anything. Genesect landed with *thud*, walked over to the beaten carnivore, and held it into the air by the throat. The Yautja warrior tried to find any sign of mercy from its opponent, any sign at all... but there was nothing but an angered beast hell-bent on finding vengeance for its lost habitat. Wanting to know the face of the one responsible for once again losing its beloved home, Genesect reached up and tore the Predator's mask right off of its face.The all-consuming anger coursing through its veins briefly lessened upon seeing his opponent's ugly mug. Genesect was surprised at how hideous and alien-looking its opponent had always been behind the mask it wore, before its rage returned full-force at remembering just who this face belonged to. Tossing it into the air, Genesect reared its arms back, prepared for an X-Scissor, waited for the Yautja to fall back down, and... *SLICE!* In an instant upon landing back down, the Yautja felt all feeling leave his left arm. Looking over, it saw that all that remained was a bloody green stump. Shocked and in deeper pain, it saw its lost limb fall a few feet away. Genesect, finishing executing the attack, looked over at the limb and was reminded of the days before it gained its cannon, when it was the most feared predator in the land. It picked it up, remembering those days and... *Chomp!* ............................................................... ............................................................... ......................................................... ....."Not bad". Tossing the limb to the side, it looked over to its fallen adversary, still shaking in pain and fear. Knowing it had dragged it out long enough, the Paleozoic Pokemon picked it up, Blaze Kicked it into the air, and charged up the cannon on its back to perform a move that always felt right whenever used. In the air, the Predator looked up into the sky, feeling disgraced for having not only being defeated, but being forced into feeling such raw fear. Looking back down to its foe, charging up the cannon on its back, the Yautja knew that it was no longer a predator. Right then and there, it knew... the Yautja had become prey. That was the last thing that it saw and thought before... BOOOOOOMMM!!! Genesect's Techno Blast fired straight upwards into the night sky. It seemed to last forever before it finally finished, producing smoke from its cannon. soon, all was quiet. Rain had begun to fall, snuffing out the smoke and fire from the Predator's wrist bomb, and after the Techno Cannon blast, it left little trace the Yautja warrior had ever truly been there. Calming down, the Paleozoic Pokemon felt sadness at knowing it had little options on where to go from here. It cannot wait for the lake to refill itself since it still has to eat, and it knows little to nothing on the modern-day world since it had felt no need to. "Don't worry." Shocked at hearing that familiar feminine voice, it looked up to see the same Mewtwo it had fought not to long ago floating above it. Thoroughly confused, it tried to ask: "What the-!? H-How did you-!?" "I had just bested another strange, black, red and very annoying creature and decided to go for a little flying spree when I heard the sounds of battle coming from this place, and headed here. You are lucky that I happened to be here when this occurred. I recently found another place almost exactly like this one was. Will you please gather your brethren and come with me?" Confused yet overjoyed at knowing it had a place to go, it flinched slightly at remembering how it reacted last time Mewtwo asked that question. However, this time, it knew exactly what to say. It gave one last glimpse of the area around it -the large crater that was slowly refilling with rainwater, a few trees that were demolished in the fight, and the forgotten mask of a once-greatly feared hunter- before looking up and giving its answer. "Yes. I want to go home, please..." K.O! Holy crap, that was some deep and epic shit! While not a big a stomp as some may believe, Genesect still pulls ahead of the Predator by a wide margin. While the Predator certainly held the edge in strategy and skill, and was definitely the more level-headed of the two, Genesect just stomped massively in all other categories. Genesect is indeed smart enough to strategize, but it's not really known for doing so. The Predator, meanwhile, carries so much complicated equipment and has that much more knowledge in killing techniques to pull ahead in brains by quite a margin. And since Genesect still has somewhat of a temper issue - though it isn't as hostile and temperamental as before - The Predator would more than likely find ways to sneak in blows like the wrist bomb. The Predator took it in brains, no doubt. In skill, we can safely assume the Predator has definitely received training from other, more experienced Yautja, in areas such as close quarters combat and blade fighting. On the other hand, since this is a wild and therefore untrained Genesect, it technically has little-to-no skill whatsoever. In mobility and maneuverability, Genesect stomps by a gigantic margin. The simple fact that it can fly alone gives it a huge edge over the Predator. Add its vastly superior speed, and the Predator looks about as mobile and maneuverable as a rock. Genesect easily takes mobility. Speaking of speed, The Predator can keep up with Xenomorphs in combat, who are known to be incredibly quick and precise, but they aren't nearly as fast as foes that Genesect has kept pace with like Mewtwo, who is easily hypersonic at Mach 292! Xenomorphs aren't even at sound speed! Plus, Genesect had Flame Charge to continuously increase its already ridiculous Mach 292 speeds! The Predator had no chance in speed whatsoever! In terms of physical strength, the Predator could easily break through solid concrete without issue. However, Genesect was able to do serous damage to Mewtwo, who tanked a Hyper Beam from a Tyranitar! In case you missed it earlier in Genesect's analysis, Tyranitars are casual Mountain Busters without even using strong moves like Hyper Beam! Mewtwo tanked that Hyper Beam, yet Genesect managed to visisbly do damage to it in a single Blaze Kick! Genesect clearly had physical strength. As for durability, The Predator tanking bullets and radiation is puny in comparison to Genesect tanking attacks from Mewtwo, who is already confirmed as an Island Buster! Even Fighting-type moves like Focus Blast or Aura Sphere that should be super-effective due to Genesect's Steel-Type trait didn't do much at all. The Plasma mine would likely have no effect since it doesn't have the force behind it to destroy bone, so a metal shell if definitely out of the question. Also, try not to misjudge the power of the wrist bomb, the Predator's most destructive weapon and the most likely to put Genesect down. In the scene when it blew up the pyramid and surrounding area, there were three Predators there; meaning, at least THREE wrist bombs going off at once. THREE wrist bombs together made that explosion, not a single lone bomb! So, what is the power of a single wrist bomb? While it is difficult to measure how big that explosion was, as the limits of how far it reached was never shown, it definitely is not close to Island level, which is about just under Genesect's limit. Even if it was one wrist bomb, remember that Island > City in terms of destructive power. Plus, only Mewtwo's NORMAL state is Island level; the feat that makes it Island level comes from it moving giant clouds of water vapor all over the planet WHILE fighting Mew in the first movie, long before its Mega form was introduced. So its Mega form is likely above Island level, though definitely not any stronger than Continent. Overall, The Paleozoic Pokemon is more than tough enough to take the Predator's punishment, while tanking bullets is nowhere near tough enough to survive slashes and gigantic laser beams. The Paleozoic Pokemon toughs it out. They were, however, pretty even in their arsenals. Moves and weapons like the Magnet Bombs and Remote Bombs potentially counter out, and the Combi sticks and wrist blades could help against moves like X-Scissor, Metal Claw or Slash. In comparing their long-range attacks, such as the Point Defense System or the shoulder turret vs Zap Cannon or Hyper Beam, it is also quite balanced. Yes, the Predator's aim is usually more spot on, hence the laser guided aim of the turret and Defense System, but the sheer destructibility of Genesect's weapons easily balances it out. Not to mention that both would probably have a hard time reacting to the other's ridiculously varied arsenals. More obvious weapons and moves like the Point Defense System or Hyper Beam could've been handled by them at their first glance, but weirder ones like Bug Buzz or the wrist bomb would've been near impossible to properly react to and avoid/counter. In terms of arsenal size, variety and unpredictability, they seem pretty balanced out. Overall, while the Predator bested its foe at Brains and Skill, and the two are about even in their Arsenals, Genesect just massively stomped in all other important areas like Strength, Speed, Durability and Genesect * +Much Stronger * +Massively Faster * +Way Tougher * +More Mobile and Maneuverable * +Attacks have much more power behind them * =Arsenal size, variety and unpredictability * -Not as smart or cunning (though not too far behind) * -Almost no skill, being wild * -No formal training Predator * -Weaker * -Much slower * -Not nearly as tough * -Not as maneuverable or mobile * -Weapons don't have as much power or force * =Arsenal size, variety and unpredictability * +Attacks tend to be more accurate * +Superior skill * +MUCH better training. * +Smarter (though not by much) Again, while not as big a stomp as some would believe, the Paleozoic Pokemon takes it by a large margin in Strength, an even greater margin in Speed, and in Durability. Looks like the Predator couldn't track down its victory and will be resting in pieces! The Winner is Genesect! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Deathofbias Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017